Command and Control
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU and Crossover: Chief Engineer of U.S.S Voyager, Lt. Torres gives Admiral Cain an Engineering Tour. Femslash Torres/Cain - if it offends you, do not read. First story in series was RWTB, please see profile for list of stories.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters.**

"Wait," shouted Lt. B'Elanna Torres as she ran to up to the Turbo lift. The doors were closing. Admiral Helena Cain pressed the Open button before the doors closed and it reopened allowing B'Elanna to enter.

"In a rush to get somewhere?" asked Cain.

"Not really, I need to get to Engineering," said B'Elanna as she reached over and pressed the Close button. "Computer Engineering."

"What about you?"

"Engineering Science Lab," replied Cain nonchalantly.

'Engineering Science Lab' again thought B'Elanna. She's been going there a lot. How many times has she gone this week wondered B'Elanna? Probably has to do with the microchip and all. B'Elanna began to doubt that, she knew that Cain would rather have nothing to do with that microchip. If Cain had it her way she would destroy it. B'Elanna glanced sideways at Cain and saw her yawn, she looked bored and distant.

Cain regretted not trying out Neelix's faux coffee brew or whatever it was made of. She was having a hard time staying up, yet she didn't want to squander her replicator rations for a caffeine fix. Neelix's brew seemed too thick and syrupy for her taste. Cain looked at B'Elanna; she looked like she was thinking about work, no doubt solving an engineering problem.

B'Elanna went back thinking what was going on at the lab. It couldn't be that stupid microchip. Maybe it was something else or could it be someone? Her friend, Seska could tell her what's going on. Then her gut seized up. Was Cain seeing Seska? No, it be couldn't true, or could it?

B'Elanna turned her head and looked at Cain. Cain sensed B'Elanna was looking at her and smiled back slightly. Dammit was that a smile or a grin or a smirk speculated B'Elanna. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Cain.

Cain saw B'Elanna scowling at her and almost laughed out loud. She was amused at B'Elanna. Not counting the civilians she thought B'Elanna was the most genuine compared to the other crewmembers. B'Elanna said pretty much what was on mind and didn't put on a Federation mask. However, Cain wondered what was behind that Klingon mask.

Why Seska, brooded B'Elanna? She's already going out with Chakotay. Is he not good enough? B'Elanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down; this was causing her heartache. Perhaps none of this is true, she was overreacting but her mind wandered back to what Cain had said 'Engineering Science Lab'. She decided to focus on something mundane such as routine engineering tasks.

The Turbo lift stopped. "Engineering Science Lab, deck 7," announced the ship's computer voice, interrupting B'Elanna's contemplations. B'Elanna waited for the Cain to leave before reaching at the turbo lift panel but Cain didn't leave.

When Cain did not move, B'Elanna curtly said, "Admiral, Engineering Science Lab."

"I've changed my mind," said Cain, as she coolly looked at B'Elanna. She pressed the Close button.

"Where to, Admiral?" said B'Elanna, mechanically.

"Lt. Torres, how about an engineering tour."

"Right now, you want a tour?"

"Yes," said Cain as she pressed the Resume button.

"Just like that, you expect me drop everything," said B'Elanna moodily. "Well I'm busy." B'Elanna reached beside Cain and hit the Stop button.

"Then delegate, you're the Chief Engineer," said Cain as she pressed the Resume button.

B'Elanna could have used the voice recognition feature and speak to the ship's computer, but somehow hitting the Stop button felt satisfying. She did it again but Cain calmly pressed the Resume button. Cain's unruffled manner was starting to annoy B'Elanna.

The next time she pressed the Stop button she kept her hand over the panel. Cain took B'Elanna's hand and tried to move it aside. Instead, B'Elanna resisted and pushed it away.

Cain always appeared to be in control, self assured which made B'Elanna more irritated but at same time mildly excited. She also remembered that Cain was not always in total control. When she sparred with Cain, she occasionally saw a glimpse of Cain's ferocity which turned her on as well.

Cain came back and tried to move B'Elanna hand. This time B'Elanna slammed Cain against the turbo lift wall and pinned her there with her body. She eyed Cain, seeing a crack in her composed demeanor. Cain's eyes showed a mixture of surprise and anger and desire. B'Elanna could feel the temperature rise in her chest and her heart rate jumped. Suddenly, she was aroused seeing Cain like this.

B'Elanna backed off slightly putting a small space between her and Cain. But B'Elanna blocked her from the console. Cain bent head down close to B'Elanna but stopped short.

"I know you want this," whispered Cain. "What are you waiting for?"

B'Elanna hooked a finger at the collar of Cain's uniform pulling her closer and kissed her. She stopped and looked at Cain bright eyes and heard her breathing. Her keen, Klingon sense of smell picked Cain's scent in the small space in the turbo lift. In the usually cool, small space, she was overheating. It was intoxicating.

B'Elanna wanted more and kissed Cain longer. After the first kiss Cain was euphoric, the effect had traveled from lips to her hips. She was being bombarded with harder kisses and parted her mouth in ecstasy to receive B'Elanna's tongue. B'Elanna stopped for air and removed hand from Cain's uniform. Cain heart tumbled as B'Elanna's hand slid off Cain's chest.

B'Elanna came back but with her hands, she began to unbutton Cain's uniform but Cain wanted to do it. However, her arms were held and moved by B'Elanna who positioned them to the back. Now, B'Elanna had free rein and completely unbuttoned Cain's jacket, and rested her hands on Cain's tank tops.

Roughly, she grasped Cain's tanks bunching them above her breasts. Softly, B'Elanna traced her fingers on and between Cain's breasts and down her belly lingering at Cain's pant. Abruptly, she unbuttoned and unzipped Cain's pants and slid her hand touching Cain's sex. It was moist. B'Elanna smiled as she gently squeezed and massaged it.

B'Elanna pulled her hand out and pinched Cain's nipple and teased it with her tongue. Cain groaned softly as B'Elanna began to nibble. It became hard as a closed rosebud. B'Elanna slid her hand back in Cain's pant, slipping two fingers between her wet folds and hearing Cain's ragged breathing. She could see how turned on Cain was and increased her probing. Cain was moaning and leaned her head back, and started to close her eyes. She felt like she was freefalling from space and held on to the guardrail for support.

"Lt Torres, Admiral Cain, is anything alright? The Turbo lift hasn't moved, is something wrong?" asked Commander Chokotay.

B'Elanna sighed loudly and stopped. She tapped her communication badge and replied. "Sir, everything's alright, I'm busy having a discussion with the Admiral."

"So much for the tour," grumbled Cain.

"Nonsense, I'm going to give you engineering tour," said B'Elanna as she slipped her hand back inside Cain's pants. "Transporter, two to beam to Engineering walkway."


	2. Chapter 2

B'Elanna and Cain slowly materialized on the clear, Plexiglas walkway overlooking the pulsating, plasma warp core. B'Elanna kissed Cain deeply when they were fully whole. She took her hand away and stepped back.

"Take your clothes off," commanded B'Elanna.

Cain obeyed. B'Elanna detected neither haughtiness nor shyness coming from Cain as she undressed. She looked exotic with the warp core's dynamic shifting colors behind her. B'Elanna was heating up but didn't want to undress yet. Instead she took her top and tee shirt off to cool off and tossed them aside on the heap of clothes.

B'Elanna began to circle Cain and brushed up against her body. She let her lips and fingertips linger on Cain's skin as she went around Cain a few times. After a while, Cain finally held B'Elanna still and spoke in her ear, "Take your clothes off."

Before B'Elanna did that she went to the replicator and ordered a few items and then placed them on the clothes pile. Cain grinned when she recognized what they were and nodded in approval.

"I thought we were having replicator rationing?"

"Yes we are but not for Engineering," said B'Elanna as she inserted a love tool in a harness. "Engineering has priority, especially for making tools," winked B'Elanna and then kissed Cain.

"Hold this, for a moment."

Cain stood back for a moment took pleasure in watching B'Elanna undress and gazed at her athletic build. Cain gave her the accessory and watched B'Elanna stepped onto the harness holding the love tool. She tossed Cain several small packets of flavored lube.

Cain sat back on the clothes heap and started to apply a generous amount of lube in her swollen center while B'Elanna rolled a condom on the tool. B'Elanna broke a packet open as well and slicked the lube on her tool. Although not part of her, she was going to share this with Cain.

Cain came up to B'Elanna and turned on a switch feeling a buzzing sensation from the love tool massaging her sex between her legs. She grasped the base and applied pressure against B'Elanna's center, she began to feel the vibration. Cain knelt down and tasted the flavored lube and at the same explored B'Elanna center with fingers and tasted her. B'Elanna gasped and leaned back against the bulkhead, as Cain continued to pulled and pushed and prod. She held Cain's head while she played with her tool enjoying the suction and friction.

B'Elanna stopped Cain and Cain looked up giving her a salacious smile. B'Elanna smirked and was ready to take her. Cain reclined back against the Plexiglas with her head resting on the clothes. She kissed Cain's swollen relishing Cain's essence commingled with the lube flavors. She went all fours and positioned herself over Cain and caressed her and heard Cain say. "Frak me."

She started to dip her love tool in and out of Cain. Cain grunted in frustration when B'Elanna would leave her.

In one swift motion, Cain rolled B'Elanna to the bottom. She grinned at B'Elanna who was sprawled out on the walkway.

"Come on, Tauron" urged B'Elanna. Cain was ready to claim her. "What are you waiting for," dared B'Elanna.

Cain gripped the base of tool and let herself descend on it, she gritted her teeth for a moment and then sighed. B'Elanna steadied Cain as sat on her hips. Cain started to gyrate her pelvis against B'Elanna and let the tension build while looking at B'Elanna.

B'Elanna was turned on by watching Cain frakking herself on her love tool and she reached up touching Cain's quivering breasts. Cain reached and touched herself and let B'Elanna suck her fingers. B'Elanna sucked hard and Cain moaned harder while rocking back and forward with more intensity while B'Elanna felt a thrilling sensation between her legs.

Cain closed eyes and her voice erupted into a loud cry against the rumbling warp core. She sagged towards B'Elanna and dismounted, resting on B'Elanna. She softly kissed Cain while she was caressing Cain's smooth and shiny skin feeling the heat dissipating from her wet skin.

"It's my turn to return a favor," said Cain as she propped herself beside B'Elanna. She pulled up B'Elanna's chin and then kissed her.

She removed B'Elanna's tool and cleaned it with sterile wipes and deftly put on the harness cinching the straps. She tore opened a new condom and rolled it on, and then slicked on some lube. Cain laid on her side and firmly pressed one her thighs between B'Elanna's legs. She bent over kissing B'Elanna's breast and bit her nipple. B'Elanna gasped. Cain repeated for other breast, eliciting moans.

Cain softly ran fingers on her breasts and side, seeing B'Elanna squirm slightly. B'Elanna turned on the love tool and attempted to her shift body to feel the throbbing tool. Cain pushed her knee preventing B'Elanna to clamp down on the tool. B'Elanna growled and glowered at Cain. Cain grinned.

"Get on all fours," ordered Cain.

B'Elanna complied and rested her hands on the clothes heap to prevent from slipping. She could see herself in a partial reflection from the Plexiglass while seeing the engineering deck below her. She sighed as felt Cain's lubed fingers gently probed her swelling center.

She groaned when Cain left, however from the reflection saw Cain kneel behind her. B'Elanna felt her hands on her hips and kiss on her back, and her pelvis hungrily anticipated the next move. B'Elanna's pelvis welcomed Cain's vigorous entrance. B'Elanna increasing moaned while her hips rock in unison with Cain's thrusts.

Cain stopped and withdrew, commanding B'Elanna to roll over. Cain took B'Elanna's legs and placed them on her shoulders. She pressed forward and slowly entered B'Elanna. Cain squatted down and then lifted up, tenderly rocking in and out of B'Elanna's treasure cove while caressing B'Elanna's breasts. Cain saw B'Elanna closed her eyes and increased the rhythmic motion. She forgot who and where she was, and looked briefly to see Cain do her. B'Elanna tried to keep eyes opened but screamed in delight when she peaked and then relaxed her body. She felt like putty on the slippery surface.

Cain gently released B'Elanna legs and started to disengaged but B'Elanna wrapped her legs around Cain's back. She held Cain in placed and was not ready to let go. She pulled Cain closer to her and whispered, "Helena, I want you." Cain reached out to kiss B'Elanna. Unexpectedly, B'Elanna felt a steady flashing light on her face and turned her head to see.

B'Elanna blinked a few times and realized it was her alarm clock in her quarters. She noticed she had a pillow squeezed between legs. She cried out in frustration, clutching the pillow and threw it aside. B'Elanna turned away from the alarm clock and cried. She angrily punched her bed. With great effort, she got up from her bed and turned on the sonic shower to get ready for work.

* * *

B'Elanna had a few mid-morning meetings to attend but was not in the mood. Before she went to the first meeting she went to engineering to get a pass down and check on the status of engineer tasks.

Just as B'Elanna was about to leave, she noticed a crewmember descend from the one-man turbo lift from the Plexiglas walkway. She decided go up to walkway and do an impromptu inspection, she took the stairwell and walked around walkway smiling wryly. B'Elanna stopped and gazed at pulsating plasma warp core.

Then she crouched down and touched the Plexiglass walkway and nostalgia swept over her. She felt bittersweet and stood up and quickly walked back to the stairwell. Before she left, she stopped when she saw a replicator unit.

"Computer, authorization Lt. B'Elanna Torres, make the following items," started B'Elanna. When the items were created, she smiled and placed the items in a bag.


End file.
